<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Look Into a Baby’s Eyes by happydaygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841280">To Look Into a Baby’s Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl'>happydaygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Protective Aramis, strong Athos, thats basically it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The King has asked his loyal musketeers to visit the palace to meet his new baby son. Aramis comes face to face with his child for the first time, but the meeting does not go as planned, at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Look Into a Baby’s Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Why does the King want all of us at his baby welcoming ceremony?’ D’Artagnan muttered as he and the others trudged down to the palace- it wasn’t that he didn’t want to see the baby, or ignore an order from the King. It was just that, after three weeks of constant work, today was their first day off and he had planned to get very drunk with Porthos, who was going to introduce him to a new card game.</p>
<p>‘Who knows,’ Porthos shrugged. ‘A baby is a baby, ain’t it? They look like potatoes until they grow hair and get interesting…’</p>
<p>‘He’s already interesting!’ Aramis muttered from beside him. He looked across to Athos, who glared at him from behind Porthos’ shoulder. ‘So I’ve heard…’ he added, shrugging. ‘Babies are always interesting, even you once upon a time I would wager!’</p>
<p>‘I was an absolute delight, I can tell you!’ Porthos chuckled, shaking his head.</p>
<p>‘But on our day off…’ d’Artagnan grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>‘We shan’t be there long, I assure you.’ Athos told them as they rounded the corner and entered the palace grounds. ‘The Queen will not want her baby surrounded by the likes of us for too long. It’s only a small meeting as far as I’m aware.’</p>
<p>‘A nice portrait would do…’ d’Artagnan grinned, smiling as Porthos laughed and nodded at his words.</p>
<p>Aramis was staunchly silent as they crossed into the Royal family’s personal rooms, his face set in an expression only Athos could read.</p>
<p>He gave his best friend one final, loaded glance. Stay silent. Stay away.</p>
<p>‘Ah, come in, come in!’ Louis ushered them into their private living area, before he loudly shushed himself, before pointing to the baby and miming sleep. ‘He’s asleep!’ He whispered, looking over to his wife, a wide smile on his face.</p>
<p>Anne looked over at each of them from her seat next to the baby, a tired look on her face as she smiled at her Musketeers as they moved to peer into the royal crib.</p>
<p>Aramis returned her smile, but only just. ‘I trust you are well, your majesty?’ He asked into a hushed silence, looking down at his baby son with as little affection as he could force himself to muster. He was beautiful. All he wanted to do was hold him close, to inhale his sweet scent.</p>
<p>‘Quite well, thank you.’ Anne answered somewhat stiffly, not meeting his eyes now.</p>
<p>‘She was marvellous, she really was!’ Louis looked across at his wife, devotion in his eyes. ‘I was so proud. She finally gave me what I have always desired, a son to carry on my lineage…’ he sighed happily as he looked down at the baby.</p>
<p>He suddenly looked up, to the room at large. ‘Who wants to hold him?’ He asked, eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>D’Artagnan and Porthos both took a step back, politely declining as the King stood and moved over to the crib.</p>
<p>‘He’s sleeping, your highness, perhaps now is not the best time to handle-‘ Aramis began, but the King shook his head and waved a hand at him.</p>
<p>‘When he’s asleep is the best time to hold him! He doesn’t wriggle around so much, does he my love?’ He looked over to Anne, but turned away before she could reply. Aramis looked to her, eyes conveying concern. The King was so impulsive, but no one could sway him.</p>
<p>‘Alright, so we don’t upset him too much, since you are so concerned with his welfare…’ Louis said pointedly, daintily picking up the baby and holding him close to his chest. ‘I will allow only one of you to hold him-‘ he stepped over to where Athos and Aramis stood. ‘-you can have the honour!’ He smiled, before carefully moving to deposit the baby into Athos’ arms.</p>
<p>With wide eyes, Athos opened his arms to accept the precious cargo. ‘Your highness I have not held a baby in years, I-‘</p>
<p>‘Well you are holding one now!’ Louis cut over him as he safely placed him there, shrugging, ‘just don’t drop him or you will be executed at dawn.’ He added- everyone understood the words to be no joke.</p>
<p>Athos took in a deep breath, and, not looking at Aramis for fear of what he would see, carefully moved the swaddled child into a more comfortable position. The baby peered up at him, entranced. Little arms darted out; fingertips brushed against the leather of his coat.</p>
<p>‘He’s beautiful, your highness.’ He whispered to Anne, who nodded, trying to keep the stricken look on her face as she looked to Aramis, who was staring at his baby in his best friend’s arms.</p>
<p>‘Thank you, Athos.’ She answered, keeping her voice steady as she watched Aramis take a small step closer to Athos, as if to peer down at the baby.</p>
<p>Athos took in a breath, panicking slightly, as the baby gave a good loud cry, clenching his chubby fists as large tears fell down his cheeks.</p>
<p>‘What’s wrong with him?’ Louis asked at once, moving to stand up.</p>
<p>‘Nothing, my love. He’s just waking up.’ Anne assured her husband, who relaxed somewhat as Athos began to gently sway from side to side, rocking the baby back to slumber.</p>
<p>‘You’re a natural,’ Louis commented, nodding. ‘No children that you should introduce us to?’</p>
<p>‘Not that I am aware of, your highness.’ Athos assured him, rocking the baby some more. ‘Perhaps I could pass the baby on now, your highness?’ He suggested, still not looking at Aramis. The tension and emotion radiating from both Anne and Aramis was palpable, and he knew that if something didn’t give Aramis would say or do something that would land all three of them in the Bastille.</p>
<p>‘You can put him back in his crib,’ Louis ordered, smiling over at his baby. ‘He can drift back off to sleep.’</p>
<p>Athos looked to Anne, who, like Athos, knew she could not say anything in order not to arouse suspicion. There was no reason to suggest to the King that Aramis, for all intents and purposes just a lowly Musketeer, could hold the royal child. None at all.</p>
<p>‘Well, what are you waiting for, man?’ Louis said, voice now harsher. Athos took a deep breath and nodded, bending down to place the baby back into the crib, where his eyes closed almost immediately, snuggling into the covers.</p>
<p>‘Isn’t he just adorable?’ Louis smiled, asking the room at large. He looked to Aramis, who had not spoken. ‘Well? What do you think of him?’</p>
<p>‘He’s…wonderful.’ Aramis said, not taking his eyes off the crib. ‘He’s a credit to you both.’</p>
<p>‘I can really see myself in him, you know… he has my eyes and my ears, did you notice!’</p>
<p>‘Oh absolutely, your highness,’ Athos spoke up, filling Aramis’ silence. ‘He’s very handsome.’</p>
<p>Louis beamed at his words, before sitting back and sighing. ‘Now, I believe it’s your day off, so Treville told me this morning- you may go and enjoy your afternoon!’</p>
<p>‘Thank you very much, Sir.’ Athos bowed, nudging Aramis to get him moving. Without another word the four of them trooped out.</p>
<p>As Porthos and d’Artagnan moved ahead, eager to get to the nearest tavern, Athos pulled Aramis to the side as they exited the palace.</p>
<p>‘I’m fine, Athos…’ Aramis started to say, although his pale face and glassy eyes told Athos the exact opposite.</p>
<p>‘Like hell you are- you’re going to be seeing a lot more of the Dauphin as he grows so you need to learn now how to control yourself around him.’ Athos hissed, looking around to make sure no one was around.</p>
<p>‘What?’ Aramis scoffed, moving his arm to try and release Athos’ vicelike grip on it. ‘I know how to behave-‘</p>
<p>‘I saw the way you and the Queen looked at each other- if the King wasn’t so ignorant he would’ve guessed something was wrong…’</p>
<p>‘I would never put Anne in danger!’ Aramis said hotly. ‘Or our baby.’</p>
<p>‘Their baby!’ Athos growled, shaking his head as Aramis avoided his gaze. ‘Not yours. Theirs.’</p>
<p>‘I can’t just stand back and-‘</p>
<p>‘You have to!’ Athos looked almost deranged, urgently shaking his head now as he stepped closer to Aramis. ‘You must. You will be hanged if anyone found out, and so will Anne. You must stay silent.’</p>
<p>Aramis took in a deep breath at his words, before inclining his head to show he understood. Every day was to be a torture, then. He could not escape- he would not leave their sides, he promised himself. He could not abandon them.</p>
<p>‘Now come on, lets go get a drink.’ Athos tapped him on the chest, trying to quell his panic as the two of them walked to catch up with d’Artagnan and Porthos. ‘Lord knows I need one…’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the Monday evening angst, I truly apologise...</p>
<p>Please let me know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>